fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair
Clair (クレア Kurea, Clea in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old in Echoes. Profile Clair is a Pegasus Knight of Zofia, and the younger sister of Clive, who was captured by Desaix's men. She was found by Alm after he and his army stormed an enemy fortress. After the war, Tobin and Gray fight over her, although she eventually marries Gray. Personality A headstrong and fearless young noblewoman, Clair has an overbearing nature, which is her one big flaw, not that she pays it any mind. She is also a cheery and sociable individual who loves to interact with any and everyone. She values her impression on others and speaks in an extremely formal and often eccentric manner. Though she’s close with her elder brother Clive and childhood friends with fellow knight Fernand, Clair doesn’t have much of an opportunity to interact with the more common people of Zofia. As a result, she rather desperately wants to know more about other aspects of common daily life. She is shown to have a small crush on Alm in Gaiden, joking that Alm was the one she really wanted when Gray won her over. However, in Echoes, Clair and Alm's relationship is generally portrayed as platonic on both ends, as she backs off once she witnesses how close Alm and Celica are. The two become very close friends as the game progresses. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment Clair can be found in a jail cell in the first fort you encounter in the game. Talk to her to recruit her. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |30% |50% |40% |50% |10% |0% |} Overall Clair is a classic case of a character that starts out weak, but after a few levels they wind up holding their own and eventually wind up being great units. This is commonly the case with Pegasus Knights, and Clair is no exception. She starts off doing low damage and you will need to feed her experience for a few levels before she comes up to task. Though she will inevitably end up with very low Defense, so it might be a good idea to give her a Javelin. In Alm's route, she can be very useful since she is the only Pegasus Knight that Alm can recruit, and thus the only unit that can fly over walls to get to ranged units or Cantors. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Clair is very agile but fragile. Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |35% |40% |55% |70% |50% |30% |2% |} Supports * Alm * Gray * Delthea Passive Supports * Lukas * Clive * Mathilda ''Heroes Description '''Highborn Flier' :A pegasus knight with the Deliverance. Clive's younger sister. Secretly loves Alm. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Skills Weapon Assists Specials Passive Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Heroes'' :Clair/Heroes Quotes Echoes: Shadows of Valentia When Selected * "Nothing will stop me." * "Shall we, then?" (low health) Level Up * "I can read our foes like a book." Class Change Battle Quotes Enemy Dodges Enemy deals 1 or no damage Healed * "My gratitude." Critical Hit * "You should be honored." Finishing Blow * May I? Defeated Enemy * "You bore me! Begone!" * *sighs* * "A glorious victory." * *giggles** Summary Screen * "Next time, I insist we do better." Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If Gray is alive) :"She gave into Gray's persistence and reluctantly got together with him.'' "Awww, it was Alm who I really liked..." ;(If Gray is dead) :"Oh, Gray. To tell the truth, I was going to let you win..." Alone, she lived on in regret for the late Gray." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ;(If Gray is alive) :As a knight of the One Kingdom, Clair worked hard on behalf of the continent. In time, Gray's tenacity won her over, and she became his wife and then a mother. But Clair never stayed grounded—she and her pegasus continued to race across the sky, gawkers be damned. ;(If Gray is dead) :Gray's death left Clair feeling betrayed and alone, but she joined the knights of the One Kingdom and contributed greatly to their growth. The people were enamored with her melancholy beauty, which was a splash of color amidst the mostly dour men of the Brotherhood. Etymology Clair, or Claire, is a given name of Latin/Viking origin via French; the name could mean "clear" or "famous". The word still means clear in French in its feminine form. Trivia *Clair has blue hair in her in-game portrait in Fire Emblem Gaiden and her artwork in The Complete. However, in the game's manual and in Fire Emblem Awakening (probably to match from the game manual artwork), she has red hair. Now, in Echoes, ''she has blonde hair, most likely because she is Clive's sister, and to differentiate her from fellow Pegasus Knight, Catria. *Curiously, the resources for the ''Fire Emblem Awakening DLC chapter The Golden Gaffe has placeholder portraits for Clair, cropped straight from her game's manual. This may or may not imply she was to have a proper DLC Einherjar appearance, similar to Eldigan.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content *In the Japanese version of Echoes Clair uses the pronoun Watakushi, which is considered to be very formal and high class. Gallery File:Clair Concept.png|Concept artwork of Clair from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Clair (The Complete Artwork).png|Clair's artwork from the Complete. File:Clair Heroes.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Fight.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Skill.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Damaged.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. Clair rescued.png|CG of Clair being freed. File:CleaFE2.gif|Clair's portrait in Gaiden. File:Clair's half portrait.png|Clair's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Village.png|Clair's village sprite from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Battle screenshot.jpg|Clair's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. References de:Clair Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters